Thank's for Accept Me Here
by Yurako Koizumi
Summary: AU. Ada seorang hantu yang ingin mencari kehangatan keluarga. "Katanya di sini ada hantu perempuan yang ingin mencari teman." / "Terimakasih sudah menerimaku. Inilah yang aku cari selama ini."


Note: Italic for inner

**Thank's for Accept Me Here**

**DISCLAIMER** : One Piece selamanya adalah mahakarya Eiichiro Oda-sensei

**WARNING** : AU, typo(s), stuck at title (as usual -_-)

**GENRE : **Family/Friendship sedikit Horror (maybe?)

**RATING :** T for Sanji's language

**PAIRING : **All Strawhat Crew X Nefertari Vivi mungkin ada sangat sedikit hint ZoRo dan SanNa, siapa tahu?

**SUMMARY** : AU. Ada seorang hantu (?) yang ingin mencari kehangatan keluarga.

"Katanya di sini ada hantu perempuan yang ingin mencari teman." / "Terimakasih sudah menerimaku. Inilah yang aku cari selama ini."

* * *

Langit begitu gelap, awan tipis menyelimuti sebagian langit. Bulan purnama menggantung dengan kokohnya dilangit, menyinari rumah tua yang cukup besar itu. Rumah ala eropa itu berdiri dengan kokoh menyaingi rumah-rumah kecil disekitarnya. Berbagai pohon pun tumbuh mengelilingi rumah itu. Tak jauh dari gerbang rumah itu berdirilah seorang perempuan yang berpakaian sederhana tanpa alas kaki. Kedua tangannya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, seakan-akan tubuhnya hendak hancur. Matanya yang berwarna laut memandangi cahaya yang keluar dari jendela-jendela rumah itu. Tak ada sinar dari matanya, hanya tatapan hampa yang menerawang. Entah sejak kapan perempuan itu berdiri. Dia bahkan tak perduli dengan angin yang menyayat-nyayat kulitnya. Hanya bulan yang menemaninya, menyinari rambut biru panjangnya yang tergerai indah.

**.**

"Haaaah~ Kenapa kita harus keluar malam-malam begini sih?" Usopp menghela nafas.

"Be-benar. Apalagi di sini menakutkan… Seharusnya aku menyuruh Zoro saja untuk menggantikanku." Chopper merinding ketakutan sambil bersembunyi di belakang Usopp.

"Ka-Kau benar Chopper. Apalagi daritadi aku merasa ada yang meniup leherku." Usopp pun ikut-ikutan merinding dan berpegangan dengan Chopper.

Chopper sudah akan berteriak kalau saja tidak ada pukulan penuh amarah yang ditujukan untuk mereka berdua. Dari seorang wanita yang juga ikut bersama mereka, Nami. "Diamlah kalian berdua! Kalian membuatku takut tahu." Nami memarahi mereka karena Nami juga merasa ketakutan dengan tingkah Usopp dan Chopper yang semakin membuat segalanya menjadi lebih seram

"Maaf Nami." Usopp dan Chopper pun meminta maaf dan memilih diam, karena mereka masih belum mau mati. Nami hanya bisa pasrah. Dia benar-benar lelah hari ini. Hampir seharian berkutat dengan soal-soal Meteorologi yang sulit membuat otak dan fisiknya lelah. _Kenapa sih Luffy harus menyuruhku dan dua orang penakut ini keluar belanja malam-malam begini?_

**.**

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan pulang mereka dalam keheningan. Usopp dan Chopper memilih diam dan menahan rasa takut mereka daripada membuat Nami marah, sementara Nami berjalan dengan memainkan _handphone _nya. Namun ketika mereka sampai, mereka melihat ada sosok yang berdiri di depan pagar rumah mereka. Mereka bertiga menelan ludah dan mulai merasakan aura seram. Namun, akhirnya Nami memutuskan menyapanya terlebih dahulu. "Se-Selamat malam." Nami mencoba tersenyum. "Sedang apa di depan pagar ini? Apa ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

Perempuan itu hanya menoleh sesaat lalu kembali memandang kosong ke arah rumah. Usopp yang melihat perempuan itu ikut mendekat "A-Anu, Nona…" kata Usopp mencoba bicara walau tergagap-gagap, "Apa kau punya keperluan dengan kami?"

Chopper yang bersembunyi di belakang Usopp—dengan terbalik tentu saja, hanya bisa menahan ketakutannya dan terus menatap perempuan itu. Namun, perempuan itu seakan tak peduli. Dia masih mengacuhkan mereka bertiga dan tetap memandang ke arah rumah itu. Nami, Usopp, dan Chopper berpandangan dengan heran, lalu mereka mengangguk dan memutuskan untuk mengajak gadis itu masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ayo masuk dulu, di dalam ramai lho." ajak Nami sambil menggenggam tangan perempuan itu. Namun, sesaat kemudian Nami menarik kembali tangannya saat merasakan sengatan dari kulit perempuan itu, tangannya begitu dingin. "Ya ampun, sudah berapa lama kau menunggu di luar? Ayo masuk. Di dalam banyak makanan dan pakaian hangat." ajak Nami sembari mengajak gadis itu masuk. Disusul dengan Usopp dan Chopper yang mengekor di belakangnya.

**.**

Robin menyambut kedatangan mereka di pintu dengan senyum manisnya yang selalu ia tunjukkan.

"Kalian sudah datang—" kalimatnya terhenti sebentar saat ia melihat ada sosok asing di sebelah Nami. "Oh ada tamu ya. Selamat datang." Robin tersenyum penuh arti.

"Robin, ditaruh di mana belanjaan ini?" potong Usopp tak sabaran.

"Di dapur Usopp. Berikan saja pada Sanji.

"Eh kalian sudah pulang?" kata Luffy terengah-engah setelah bercanda dengan Brook dan Franky. "Lho ada tamu ya? Selamat datang di rumah kami, Shishishi…" Sambut Luffy dengan senyum lebarnya. Gadis bermata biru itu hanya tertegun melihat Luffy. Dia terlihat terkejut, namun sesaat kemudian ekspresinya berubah kembali menjadi datar.

**.**

Sesaat kemudian terdengar teriakan Sanji yang mengatakan kalau makan malam sudah siap. Luffy pun bergegas menuju ke meja makan tanpa memperdulikan apapun.

"Astaga Luffy! Setidaknya dia kan bisa menawari perempuan ini untuk ikut makan atau apa. Bukannya melesat lebih dulu seperti itu." Nami geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Luffy.

"Fufufu. Memang begitulah dia, Nami. Sana kau makanlah duluan, nanti aku menyusul." Kata Robin sambil tersenyum.

"Eh, kenapa Robin-neechan tidak sekalian makan?"

Robin tersenyum sambil melirik ke arah perempuan berambut biru langit di sebelahnya, "Aku akan makan, Nami. Tapi nanti setelah aku mengambilkan perempuan ini baju ganti dan pakaian hangat. Kau duluan saja. Aku tau kau sangat lelah hari ini." Robin menjawab sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Baiklah nee-chan. Cepatlah makan. Aku akan memastikan jatahmu dan gadis itu tidak akan diambil oleh Luffy." Nami berteriak sembari berlari menuju ruang makan. Robin hanya tersenyum dan mengajak perempuan itu masuk ke dalam kamar.

**.**

**.**

Suasana di ruang makan sangat ramai, seperti biasa. Luffy yang berusaha menjangkau apa-apa saja yang ada di sekitarnya, asal comot makanan orang. Zoro dan Franky yang sedang beradu minum, yang satu minum sake dan satunya minum _cola_. Sanji yang sibuk mondar-mandir dari dapur ke meja makan untuk menyiapkan hidangan tambahan. Brook yang makan dengan riang sembari memainkan biolanya sesekali. Usopp dan Chopper yang dengan sekuat tenaga menyelamatkan makanan mereka dari tangan Luffy, dan Nami yang sibuk menyelamatkan yang mungkin diselamatkan untuk Robin dan perempuan itu.

**.**

Saat keributan sedang dalam puncaknya Robin dan perempuan itu memasuki ruang makan. "Wah kalian makan seperti biasanya ya." ucap Robin santai sembari mengambil tempat di sebelah Nami dan mempersilahkan perempuan itu duduk di sebelahnya. "Perkenalkan, ada orang baru di sini." Robin mengenalkan perempuan itu kepada semua temannya.

"Gadis yang sangat cantiiiiiiiikkkkkkkkkkk~" Sanji ber_melorine_ kegirangan dan mendekat ke arah perempuan itu. "Siapakah gerangan nama Anda?" Sanji berlutut dan bermaksud mencium tangan perempuan itu saat ada panci dilempar ke arahnya.

"Sanji-kun cepat kembali dan siapkan makanan untuk Robin-neechan dan gadis itu!" Nami menatap Sanji dengan galak dan err… sepertinya sedikit cemburu.

**.**

Sanji dengan patuh menuruti permintaan Nami dan segera menyiapkan makanan untuk perempuan itu dan Robin. Sementara Usopp dan Chopper masih memandang perempuan itu dengan sedikit ketakutan namun masih berusaha tersenyum padanya. Franky hanya menatap perempuan itu sejenak dan kembali meneruskan aktivitasnya. Brook langsung mendekati perempuan itu dan seperti biasa, meminta izin melihat pakaian dalamnya, yang langsung disambut lemparan piring oleh Nami. Dan aksi Nami membuat Robin hanya tersenyum seperti biasa. Sedangkan Zoro tampak menyelidiki perempuan itu. Zoro melihat perempuan itu dengan cukup lama dan _intens_, nampaknya ia sedang mengingat sesuatu. Zoro kemudian memandang Robin, saat mata mereka bertemu Robin seperti menyampaikan jawaban pertanyaan Zoro. Zoro pun mengerti dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"Makanlah yang banyak. Masakan Sanji paling enak lho. Shishishi…" Luffy menggigit daging sambil tertawa.

Perempuan itu tertegun kembali. Dia hanya memandang mereka semua dengan keheranan. Perempuan itu nampak heran melihat orang-orang di sekelilingnya yang aneh. Seorang pemuda ceria, yang entah polos atau bodoh dan begitu saja mau menerimanya tanpa ada prasangka sedikitpun. Seorang laki-laki yang sedari tadi menatapnya tajam, namun tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Lalu, gadis manis tetapi galak yang tadi mengajaknya masuk. Tampaknya dia memang penguasa di rumah ini. Atau begitulah pikir gadis itu karena melihat Nami yang mampu mengendalikan keanehan teman-temannya. Gadis itu menoleh dan melihat seorang pemuda berambut keriting yang sedari tadi gemetar ketakutan saat melihatnya, namun tetap berusaha ramah kepadanya. Ada juga seorang pria tampan—sepertinya dia adalah koki di sini—yang sedari tadi bersikap manis kepadanya dan menari-nari aneh. Lalu seorang anak kecil—tampaknya—yang imut, baik hati dan polos tetapi masih memandangnya dengan takut, walaupun sekarang sudah tak terlalu kentara. Kemudian, gadis itu memandang wanita di sebelahnya. Wanita berambut raven yang anggun dan cantik, yang hanya tersenyum dan tertawa melihat tingkah polah teman-temannya. Lalu, ada juga seorang pria yang tampaknya sedikit lebih tua daripada yang lain, sedang berpose tidak jelas, namun hal itu mampu membuat kagum tiga orang bodoh lainnya di tempat itu. Dan yang terakhir, seorang kakek—pikir perempuan itu—yang suka mengeluarkan lelucon garing dan yang tadi meminta celana dalamnya, namun pandai memainkan alat musik yang membawa perasaan nyaman.

**.**

Meskipun masih merasa heran, namun setelah melihat senyuman Luffy dan bagaimana cara Luffy tadi menyambutnya, perempuan itu mulai mengerti sesuatu. Tampaknya ia pun mulai merasakan perasaan hangat yang mengaliri tubuhnya. Perasaan hangat yang menyenangkan dan membuatnya tersenyum tanpa disadarinya. Robin yang melihatnya tersenyum hanya ikut tersenyum penuh arti.

**.**

**.**

Setelah acara makan itu selesai, semua orang kini berpindah dari ruang makan menuju ke ruang tengah, tempat biasa semuanya berkumpul.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini?" Luffy bertanya dengan penuh semangat.

"Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita buat _ecchi_-night saja?" usul Brook yang langsung disetujui Sanji dan disambut amukan Nami.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bercerita saja?" Zoro memberikan usulnya. "Kebetulan aku punya cerita—" Zoro memotong perkataannya. "—Yang lumayan seram." Zoro mengakhiri perkataannya dengan seringaian seram yang membuat Nami, Usopp dan Chopper merinding ketakutan. Namun, Luffy malah tampak bersemangat dan menyuruh Zoro mulai bercerita. Zoro memandang Robin sekilas yang hanya dibalas Robin dengan anggukan dan senyuman samar. Zoro menghela nafas dan mulai bercerita.

"Jadi, beberapa hari yang lalu saat aku dan Robin melaksanakan piket belanja kami, kami diberitahu oleh orang di sekitar sini. Mereka bilang di sekitar sini ada hantu perempuan yang sedang mencari teman." Zoro sengaja menggantung kalimatnya.

**.**

Usopp, Brook dan Chopper memeluk Franky. Nami merapatkan tubuhnya ke Sanji, yang membuat Sanji sedikit salah tingkah. Luffy terlihat sangat bersemangat. Sementara Robin hanya tersenyum.

"Bisakah kalian sedikit menjauh dariku? Kalian membuatku risih, tau." Franky memarahi mereka bertiga.

"Ayo, Zoro lanjutkan lagi ceritanya." Luffy tersenyum lebar yang membuat semuanya _sweatdrop_.

Zoro pun melanjutkan ceritanya. "Hantu perempuan itu akan mendatangi rumah-rumah di sekitar sini untuk mencari teman. Dia tidak akan tenang jika dia belum menemukan apa yang dia cari." Zoro bercerita dengan nada lebih dalam dan pelan yang membuat suasana lebih mencekam. Kali ini, hampir semua orang menahan nafas mereka, hanya Luffy yang masih tersenyum senang. Setelah hening sesaat, Zoro melanjutkan kembali perkataannya.

"Dan hantu perempuan itu… Sekarang ada di samping kalian." Zoro tiba-tiba menaikkan nada suaranya yang berhasil membuat semua kru melonjak kaget, kecuali Luffy dan Robin. Usopp, Chopper, Franky dan Brook berpelukan satu sama lain. Nami memeluk Sanji secara refleks sambil berteriak, yang membuat wajah Sanji bersemu merah. Sedangkan Luffy malah tertawa terbahak-bahak dan Robin tersenyum lebar pada Zoro, yang dibalas Zoro dengan senyuman juga.

**.**

"Dasar Marimo keparat pembohong! Kalau kau pikir aku akan percaya pada cerita bualanmu itu, kau salah besar." Sanji membentak Zoro.

Zoro hanya memandang Sanji sekilas, "Aku tak ada keuntungan membohongimu, Alis lingkar! Seperti yang ku katakan tadi, aku hanya mendengar ini dari penduduk sekitar sini."

"Dia tidak bohong." kata perempuan tadi. Semua orang kini memandang ke arah perempuan itu.

"Ah. Jangan percaya pada Marimo ini. Dia hanya ingin menakut-nakuti kita." Sanji berkata pada perempuan itu. Zoro hanya mengangkat bahu.

Perempuan itu mengangguk perlahan, lalu ia menatap satu persatu orang di hadapannya, "Aku ingin bertanya pada kalian."

Semua kru memandang perempuan itu. Perempuan itu tampak mengambil nafas sejenak, "Mengapa... Mengapa kalian mau menerimaku di sini? Padahal kalian tidak mengenalku. Kalian tidak tau asal usulku ataupun siapa aku. Tetapi, mengapa kalian mau menerimaku di sini?" tanyanya dengan keheranan. Semua yang ada di situ tersenyum.

"Yah, kau tau. Semua orang diterima di sini." Jawab Chopper.

"Benarkah?" tanya perempuan itu lagi.

"Ya. Bahkan orang aneh sepertiku juga diterima." Brook ikut menjawab sambil tertawa.

"Si bodoh Luffy itu tak akan keberatan menerima siapapun di sini, asal jatah makannya tidak berkurang. Hasilnya, dalam rumah ini ada beberapa orang aneh yang terlihat seperti setengah manusia." Sanji ikut menyahut sambil memandang Chopper, Franky dan Brook yang malah kegirangan.

"Kau tahu. Luffy tak pernah membeda-bedakan orang. Siapapun dia, darimanapun asalnya, pasti akan diterima di sini." Nami menjawab sambil tersenyum pada perempuan itu.

"Yah, bahkan berandalan sepertiku juga diterima." Franky menjawab dengan bangga.

Luffy tersenyum senang. "Itu karena bersama-sama jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada sendirian. Sendirian itu lebih menyakitkan daripada rasa sakit. Jadi, supaya aku tidak sendirian, aku menerima mereka semua di sini." Luffy menjawab dengan senyuman lebarnya.

**.**

Perempuan itu tersenyum. Setelah sekian lamanya, akhirnya dia merasakan kehangatan di relung hatinya. Dia merasa nyaman di sini. Inilah tempatnya, tempat yang dia cari-cari selama ini.

"Aku rasa sudah saatnya aku pergi." ucap perempuan itu sembari melepas baju hangat yang diberikan Robin. Semua kru memandang perempuan itu dengan heran.

"Sudah mau pergi? Kau sudah menemukan yang kau cari?" Robin bertanya pada perempuan itu.

"Sudah." perempuan itu mengangguk, "Lagipula aku harus segera pulang."

Perempuan itu lalu berjalan ke arah Zoro, "Kau tidak pandai bercerita, padahal ceritamu lumayan bagus." kata perempuan itu disertai tawa melengking. Semua orang kembali hening dan mulai merasa ketakutan.

"Ka-kau ini jangan-jangan…" Nami bertanya dengan gemetar.

"Ya benar. Aku adalah hantu perempuan dalam cerita barusan." Perempuan itu menjawab dengan kaki yang mulai transparan. Sambil tersenyum samar, dia memandang satu persatu anggota topi jerami.

"Tetapi terimakasih untuk ajakanmu waktu itu." kata perempuan itu kepada Zoro. Zoro hanya mengangguk singkat. Perempuan itu menatap ke arah Robin, "Juga kepadamu atas baju hangat dan ucapanmu waktu itu." Robin hanya tersenyum.

"Katakan siapa namamu?" tanya Robin sesaat sebelum tubuh perempuan itu benar-benar menghilang.

"Namaku Vivi, Nefertari Vivi. Terimakasih sudah menerimaku. Inilah yang aku cari selama ini." ucap perempuan itu sambil tersenyum dan menghilang dari pandangan.

**.**

Semenit kemudian terjadi keheningan dalam ruangan itu. Setelah itu semua kru memandang Zoro dan Robin bergantian dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang muncul di pikiran mereka.

"Aku tau perempuan tadi hantu itu. Lihat saja matanya! Sama sekali tidak ada hawa kehidupan." Zoro menjawab sebelum ia ditanya.

"Aku dan Zoro bertemu dengannya seminggu yang lalu saat piket belanja. Setelah kami diberitahu penduduk sekitar, kami bertemu dengannya di depan gerbang. Waktu itu kami sudah mengajaknya masuk, namun dia terus menolaknya." sambung Robin menjawab pernyataan Zoro. "Setelah itu selama seminggu ia terus-menerus berdiri di depan, sampai hari ini Nami dan yang lainnya membawanya masuk." Robin melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Apa kalian sempat berbicara dengannya sebelumnya?" Luffy bertanya pada Zoro dan Robin dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Ya. Aku mengajaknya berbicara dua hari yang lalu. Tetapi, dia terlihat sedikit canggung, jadi aku menyuruh Robin menemaninya." Zoro menatap Robin mencari persetujuan.

"Dan aku lalu menawarinya untuk masuk ke dalam, tetapi ia terus menolaknya. Aku pun bertanya kepadanya apa yang dia cari, dan dia bilang dia ingin mempunyai teman. Dia ingin merasakan kehangatan keluarga. Aku berkata kepadanya kalau di dalam dia akan menemukan apa yang dia cari. Dan saat aku dan Zoro ingin mengajaknya masuk, tiba-tiba perempuan itu menghilang dan muncul lagi keesokan harinya." jawab Robin mengakhiri penjelasannya sambil tersenyum menerawang.

"Ja-jadi aku tadi menuntun… Hiiyyyy…" Nami merinding sendiri.

Sementara kru lain hanya tertawa ganjil. Tidak menyangka mereka akan kedatangan tamu seorang hantu. Mereka pun membubarkan diri dan meneruskan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Zoro dan Robin berpandangan sesaat dan tersenyum penuh arti.

* * *

**OMAKE:**

Sebelum semuanya benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu Luffy berkata kepada semuanya, masih dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar. "Ayo kita cari keluarga baru hantu. Dia keren sekali karena bisa menghilang."

Semua orang berpandangan sejenak dan mengangguk. "ITU MUSTAHIL LUFFY!" semuanya kompak meneriakinya kecuali Robin yang hanya tersenyum.

**… TAMAT …**

* * *

**A/N**:

Saya awalnya bingung menentukan tokoh hantu di fic ini. Alasan kenapa saya memilih putri Vivi karena di cerita OP putri Vivi sempat menjadi penghuni Merry dan berlayar bersama kru Topi Jerami. Dari situ putri Vivi benar-benar merasakan hangatnya persahabatan dan kekeluargaan kru Topi Jerami. Jadi saya pikir, putri Vivi adalah sosok yang tepat memerankan hantu di cerita ini ^^ *alasan macam apa ini.

Oia, soal genre Horror yang tidak terasa di sini jangan dipikirkan. Karena sejak awal fic ini memang bergenre Friendship. Gomen, kalo kurang seram.

Nah! Ada keluhan? Kritik atau saran? Mungkin cacian atau pujian? Silahkan klik tombol review di bawah… Arigatou *bow


End file.
